<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Settle by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028284">Settle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an asshole."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Settle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tension fills the room, it’s practically suffocating the two standing in it. The two look at each other, anger in the forefront of their minds.</p><p>“What did you say.”<br/>Y/N stands a little taller, defying against her father. “You’re an asshole.” She repeats.<br/>“You’ve always had your mother's mouth.” He spits, knowing how the words will land.<br/>To her credit, she doesn’t flinch. “At least I have a better taste in men.”<br/>He meets her eyes, glaring. “I’m your father, you should talk to me with some respect.”<br/>“I wish you weren’t. And I’ll respect you, when you can respect someone other than yourself. You showed up to my rehearsal dinner drunk and got into a fight with security all because you don’t like who I’m marrying.”<br/>His eyes narrow at that, as he runs his hand over his mouth. “He isn’t right for you.” He settles on.<br/>Y/N takes a breath, knowing that this is him trying to make amends in how own selfish and fucked up way. “Maybe he isn’t.” She says, lying. “But, he makes me happy, he loves me, and he cares about me.”</p><p>She smooths her dress out before taking a few steps forward, taking her father’s hands in her own. They’re eyes meeting. “I love Colson and I know you wish I didn’t but I do.” She squeezes his hands. “I’m going to marry him tomorrow. You can decide if you’ll support me and be apart of my life or never have anything to do with me again.” Dropping his hands, she leaves the room. Letting her father decided the fate of their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>